


Kiss Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, HSAU, M/M, Spin the Bottle, but that was the prompt i just... sidestepped it a bit, there is no actual spinning of any bottles in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never been to a high school party, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t supposed to go like this. For starters, he had been led to believe there was a lot more alcohol involved, and a lot less kid’s games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

He had never been to a high school party, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t supposed to go like this. For starters, he had been led to believe there was a lot more alcohol involved, and a lot less kid’s games.

 

“It’ll be fun,” said Meg, black lipstick stretching to a smile on her pale face. She was holding an empty beer bottle- one of the few that the group had actually produced- and had a devious look on her face. “It’s just spin the bottle, Clarence. Tragically, you haven’t had the pleasure before, and I figure that it is time to change that.”

 

Spin the bottle, as Castiel understood it, was a traditional part of the high-school experience. Spin the bottle paired with one of those dice that detailed increasingly sexual acts was not. Yet Meg also had one of those in her hand, and when he walked into her living room there was an awful lot of people sitting in a circle, and also an awful lot of tequila shots. Suddenly, Cas thought he might have been deceived on the lack of alcohol. There seemed to be plenty there, he just hadn’t been exposed to it.

 

“I wasn’t aware that alcohol had to be on the black market in your own house, Meg,” he said, amused.

 

“I was just keeping it from _you_ ,” she shot back. “You turn into a funky hippie guy when you get any kind of inebriated at all. It’s endearing but also frustrating.” She settled herself onto the floor, and patted a space beside her. “Sit down, Clarence. You can have first spin. Whoever it lands on rolls.”

 

He sat down uncertainly, taking the bottle in hand. He reached out to set it on the floor as a voice spoke from behind him. “What is this, middle school?”

 

He nearly dropped the bottle in surprise, turning around to watch Dean plop himself beside him. 

 

“No,” snarked Meg. “Which is strange, since you’re here.”

 

Dean didn’t rise to the bait. “If you wanted to see Cas get down and dirty, you shoulda just _asked_.” He wiggled an eyebrow at her, watching as she pursed her lips and raised her eyebrow.

 

“You gonna put your money where your mouth is, Winchester?” she asked. The devious grin hadn’t gone away, and Cas was starting to get a little worried at what she was going to get them to do.

 

“Ten bucks,” he said, grinning.

 

“Done,” she said. “You, kiss a dude? This I want to see.”

 

Slowly, deliberately, Dean reached for his face. Very slowly, in fact. So slowly that Cas rolled his eyes and pulled his arm forward until Dean’s face was right in front of his, muttering, ‘if you want anything done right you’ve got to do it yourself.”

 

He pressed his lips against Dean’s and felt as the other boy gasped at the sudden press of rough lips against rough lips, free hand going up to curl into Dean’s hair as their faces moved to a more comfortable position. Cas ran his tongue against the seam of Dean’s lips, parting them before slipping it is and letting it tangle with Dean’s own.

 

Dean ran his hands up Castiel’s torso, rucking his shirt up as he laid his hands over Cas’s smooth belly and moaned into the kiss. They broke apart for breath but just dived back in to do it again.

 

When they were done, Meg led the group in a slow clap for them. “Never thought it’d happen,” she said, whistling low. “But you still owe me ten bucks, Winchester.”

 

“Hey!’ said Dean. “I kissed him. What more do you want from me?”

 

“He kissed _you_. You owe me a tenner.”

 

Dean scowled. “Fine. Here’s your kiss.”

 

Cas smiled as Dean brought their lips together one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> and here's the other one! sorry about the lack of spin the bottle?? idk i just wasn't feeling it, man.


End file.
